Temptation
by spazxXxalmighty
Summary: She was set to be the Pharaohs new queen. He knew she was no ordinary woman and had to have her. But the princess was to have other plans for the High Priest. Rated M for next chapters to come. (Work in progress)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _The Mummy_ movie. I do however own my original characters. (Which the princess will be my own character..)

Chapter 1

The sun danced at the horizon as he started to set and nightfall was to take place. The city of Thebes was a proud city and all the people were of color and grace. The sand mixed with cobblestone streets ablaze with bustling people and servants trying to do last minuet shopping as the night life would soon begin. But one servant stood out from the rest. His robes of pure white and stitched with gold, was rushing toward the palace. Stumbling here then there, he raced towards his living quarters and temple to find the man he was looking for. "High Priest!"

Ragged and out of breath he had finally reached him. In hand was a wrapping of cloth, a gift of sorts, to be given to the Pharaoh Seti. "Have I returned in time before you were to attend the banquet?"

"Tau, before the gods were to punish you, you have returned with not a moment to spare. Now hurry and join the others before I make it so." His voice a low but demanding growl. The High Priest was to offer the Pharaoh a gift as he now had replaced his long dead Queen. All too well the High Priest knew that his only child, the princess, would not attend nor did she agree with her father to marry another. How he despised the brat for thinking so, but as the Pharaohs High Priest it was not his place to order her into compliance. As she neared her age of marriage and was to soon be engaged he knew that he would rid of her soon. "Off to the great hall." Muttering under his breath he walked to where the music and festivities were being held.

··

Music played and the dancers danced to the beat. Guests of both genders were all around the room, most talking some watching the dancers. Imhotep felt as if he were becoming too old for such festivities. Having given the Pharaoh his gift of new happiness, he only wished to be residing to his chambers to sleep. Turning to leave he heard the olny man that could stop him.

" Imhotep!" The drunken man as well known to be the Pharaoh beckoned his High Priest to his side. "This little anklet of blue an- and gold is the most beau-beaufitul.. perfect thing I have ever seen from you!" Staggering toward Imhotep, tripping on his own robe, nearly knocking patrons down. "Must you leave the party so suddenly? My newest wife has yet to be announced!"

Hearing the sorrow in the mans voice persuaded the Priest to stay longer then intended.

"For an old friend and superior I shall wait and meet her, but then I must return to the Temple of Osiris." With a sigh of annoyance, the Pharaoh argued no further for a chime of the gong had announced what everyone was waiting for. As the crowd turned to look so did Imhotep, only he had wished he hadn't. At the top of alabaster stairs was the most beautiful gem in all of Egypt, the soon to be Queen. She was pure beauty.

Skin sun kissed by Ra himself, hair as dark as nightshade, and eyes of the deepest sapphire. Her body was a work of the gods with no faults. Imhotep was motionless with no will to move a muscle save his eyes. He watched as she descended and made her way to her Pharaoh. For a moment their eyes met, no more no less, but he felt something wash over him. At the bottom of the stairs she smiled to the people that gathered around her as she offered her hand to her soon to be husband. Finally moving to leave, Imhotep could hear some guests canter and gossip with the new woman before them. Only til he was outside could he let his breath out. 'Dammed woman! Has she cast some curse upon me?!' He thought to himself as he regained control of his own breathing. 'Foolish to think such things. You, the High Priest, being entrapped by one mere being.' Hastily walking to his sleeping chamber his eyes caught someone in the palace garden. He knew right away who it could be even before the scent of sandalwood hit his nose.

"Beautiful isn't she.." A hushed, sad voice coming from the princess who sat by a peach tree. Imhotep walked with such ease, but for some reason she always knew when someone was near her. "Such a shame the gods gave _her _the looks that many a men would die for." A deep sigh of aggravation escaped her lips as she turned her head to face Imhotep. Only his face wasn't as solid as it had usually been. "Oh, High Priest, don't tell me she has you dazed too.." With a quick push of her hands she was up straight and facing the man. "One should watch themselves." She whispered, a tinge of promiscuity in her voice as she walked past him. Dazed as to what she meant, he walked to his sleeping chamber. Only he knew that he didn't want to sleep for fear of what dreams where to come.

_**A/N**_

_A little short but there is still plenty of drama and romance to come. Review and or pm me both the good and bad. Gotta make sure I learn as I go along! 0_~_


End file.
